


Hive Five

by YannyHealy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YannyHealy/pseuds/YannyHealy
Summary: Just a story I wrote for fun for my friends c:





	Hive Five

 

It was a quiet day, a little too quiet the Hive Five crew suspected, they weren’t use to sitting around and doing nothing. Mel was in the kitchen reheating a pizza when she called out to her friends.

“Hey don’t you guys think it’s weird that nothing has happened at all today?”

  
Laura who was sitting on the couch watching Netflix with Alyssa responded, “it does seem oddly weird, usually we get a call by now, must be a slow day.” She shrugged and went back to watching her show.

 

Cash was sitting by the window, daydreaming when he noticed the sky going darker, “hey guys, is it just me or is the sky darker than usual?”

  
“Does anyone smell something burning?” Mel asked, opening up the front door only to be greeted by a puff of black smoke. She coughed hard, “um guys, I think we have a problem, seems like the forest is on fire.”

  
“That doesn’t sound good, we should probably do something about that” Alyssa said, getting up from the couch. “Someone wake Abbie up from her nap, we got a forest to save.”

  
Laura walked over to the other couch and kicked it, causing Abbie to fall off the couch. “Huh, what, I’m awake.” She mumbled, rubbing her elbow to soothe the pain.

  
“The forest is on fire Abbie, we got a job to do” Laura answered, offering a hand to help her up.

  
Abbie jolted awake, taking Laura’s hand. “Oh god, why are we still standing here then”

\---------

They arrived at the forest a few minutes later to see it engulfed in flames and smoke.

 

“This is not good.” Mel shook her head, coughing again. “We need to find out who started this and put an end to it.”

  
The Hive Five members slowly made their way through the forest, putting out the fires with their water powers.

  
A figure dressed in purple emerged from the smoke cloud, holding a lighter in his hand and a gas can in his other. He coughed, “Oh hello there, welcome to my forest”

  
“Who are you and why have you set the forest on fire” Alyssa asked, coughing into her arm.

  
He smiled, “The names iDimitrit but my friends call me Dim and I like to set things on fire.”

  
“Forest fires are dangerous and you shouldn’t be settings things on fire for your own enjoyment, that’s evil” Abbie exclaimed, ready to take him down.

  
He laughed, “Who are you guys to try and stop me. Are you like superheros or something?”

  
“Actually we are,” Laura answered, “we go by the name Hive Five and we are here to stop you and save the forest.”

  
He laughed again, “how cute, you guys actually think you can stop me” He lit the ground around him on fire, engulfing himself in flames. “Do your best,” he rose up in the air, the fire following him.

  
The members of the Hive Five all put their hands out, shooting a stream of water at Dim. The water seemed to have no effect, Dim just kept burning in the flames, the forest covered in more fire.

  
“Come on guys, I know we can do this, we have to keep at it, he will eventually die out” Cash encouraged his friends.

  
“You think you can stop me with that tiny water stream? It’s gonna take a lot more to stop me”

  
They all nodded at each other in unison and channeled all their energy into the water stream, making the most powerful water stream they have ever made.

  
“This doesn’t bode well for me” Dim wobbled, struggling to keep his fire going. “You..” He sputtered, water coming out his mouth. “Think…” He coughed, falling over on the ground.

  
The Hive Five members gathered around him, “The police are on the way so don’t even try and escape”

  
“Looks like you guys got me this time.” He put his hands up in the air, “or do you?” He smirked and disappeared from their sight leaving no trace.

  
“Where did he go?” Laura questioned, looking around. “I have never seen anyone with that kind of ability before.”

  
The sounds of police sirens could be heard coming closer.

 

“Looks like he’s more powerful than we thought.” Mel answered, looking at the police cars. “He escaped this time but next time, we will get him. I’m sure of it.”

  
A fire truck followed the police cars. A crew of firemen came out of the truck, getting to work on putting out the rest of the forest fire.

 

A policeman walked up to the group of friends, “What happened here?” He took his hat off, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

  
The group of friends recounted their tale of what had taken place moments ago adding on that he had escaped but they planned on taking him down the next time.

  
“Well, it seems a bit hard to believe that all just happened but base on everything I’m seeing, I will believe you guys. Thank you for your help and trying to take him down. Don’t worry that he escaped, we’ll get a crew after him.” The police officer shook each of their hands. “Really, thank you guys for the help, I will relay everything back to my boss.”

  
“No problem officer, always happy to help out.” Mel spoke for the group. “Come on guys, let’s go home and play some Jackbox, I think we deserve it”


End file.
